Clamoris
Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu. Ich saß im Wohnzimmer auf meinem Sofa und las eine Zeitung. Offenbar wurde gestern unter einer Brücke eine Frauenleiche mit durchgeschnittener Kehle gefunden. Ich seufzte. Dass sie diesen Serienmörder immer noch nicht gefasst hatten, ließ mich wirklich an der Kompetenz der Polizei zweifeln. Ich schaute auf das Datum. Wir hatten den 14. Februar 1891. Vor fast genau einem Jahr starben meine Eltern. Sie waren in einer Kutsche auf dem Weg nach Hause, als sie von einem fürchterlichen Sturm überrascht worden sind. Keiner der Anwesenden, überlebte diesen Vorfall. Es schmerzte mich immer noch sehr, daran zu denken. Ich, Eduard Alfred Cartwright, der älteste Sohn der Familie, erbte ihr gesamtes Vermögen, was mir einen guten Wohlstand sicherte, aber dennoch war es nicht leicht. Mittlerweile hatte ich das fünfundzwanzigste Lebensjahr erreicht. Ich legte die Zeitung beiseite und schritt auf das Fenster zu. Die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen. Obwohl gutes Wetter, hier in London, eine Seltenheit war, so war es doch ein schöner Abend. In ein paar Minuten sollte das Abendessen auf dem Tisch stehen. Zumindest erhoffte ich mir das, denn langsam aber sich, überkam mich ein ordentlicher Hunger. Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich vor dem Essen noch eine Lektüre beginnen sollte, als es an der Haustür pochte. Im nächsten Moment hörte ich meinen Butler, Grayson Harris, die Treppe hinabsteigen, um die Haustür zu öffnen. Wahrscheinlich war es Post, die wieder einmal verspätet angekommen ist. Ich würde sie morgen lesen. Für heute wollte ich den Tag nur noch entspannt beenden. Wenig später klopfte es an der Zimmertür. „Herein“, rief ich. Grayson öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Er verneigte sich und sagte: „Entschuldigen sie die Störung, Sir. Eine junge Dame steht vor der Tür. Sie sagt, sie habe ihr Kutsche verpasst und erbittet ihre kurzfristige Gastfreundschaft.“ Ich dachte kurz darüber nach, bis ich sagte: „Natürlich. Lasst sie rein.“ Harris verneigte sich wieder, verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Erst gestern wurde wieder eine Frau ermordet, da konnte ich niemanden alleine auf der Straße stehen lassen. Kurz darauf klopfte es erneut an der Tür. „Ja bitte!“, sagte ich und die Tür öffnete sich. Harris kam rein und ihm folgte eine junge Frau. Ich schätzte sie auf ungefähr 20 Jahre ein. Sie hatte lange, dunkle Haare und sanfte, blaue Augen. Vermutlich stammte sie ebenfalls aus einer relativ wohlhabenden Familie, zumindest deutete ihr blaues Kleid, welches sehr edel wirkte, darauf hin. Sie machte einen Knicks zur Begrüßung und sprach: „Bitte verzeihen sie die Störung, Mr. Cartwright. Ich möchte ihre Zeit auch nicht lange in Anspruch nehmen. Es ist nur leider aus aktuellen Gründen nicht sicher auf den Straßen. Ich bitte um ihre Erlaubnis, hier auf die nächste Kutsche zu warten.“ Selbstverständlich stellte es für mich kein Problem dar. „Natürlich können sie hier warten.“, erwiderte ich, „Es bereitet mir immer große Freude, neue Menschen kennen zu lernen, Ms...?“ Ich sah sie fragend an. „Howard.“, sagte sie, „ Miss Rovena Howard.“ „Es freut mich sehr sie kennenzulernen, Miss Howard.“, entgegnete ich. „Sir“, Harris stand noch an der Tür, „Das Abendessen steht jetzt auf dem Tisch.“ „Ich danke ihnen, Harris.“, sagte ich, dann wandte ich mich wieder Miss Howard zu, „Kommen sie? Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, das Abendmahl mit ihnen teilen.“ Sie lächelte und erwiderte: „Das Vergnügen wäre ganz meinerseits.“ Wir gingen ins Esszimmer, wo die Speisen schon auf dem Tisch standen. Ich bot ihr einen Stuhl an, auf welchen sie sich setzte. Daraufhin setzte ich mich auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl. Während wir aßen fragte Miss Howard: „Können sie mir sagen, wann ungefähr die nächste Kutsche eintreffen sollte?“ Ich schaute nach links, wo sich eine Standuhr befand. „Ich befürchte, dass dies nicht mehr heute Abend passieren wird. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, wird die nächste Kutsche morgen früh eintreffen. Um 9:00 Uhr schätze ich.“ „Oh...“, ihr schien diese Nachricht nicht zu gefallen, „Nun, dann werde ich mich wohl nachher nach einer Herberge umsehen müssen.“ Dass es in London noch freie Unterkünfte gab, wagte ich stark zu bezweifeln. „Nicht doch. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie eine Nacht hier bleiben könnten. Besuch ist so eine Seltenheit geworden.“ Miss Howard sah mich mit einem erleichterten Blick an. „Ich danke ihnen. Sie sind sehr großzügig.“ Ich spürte, wie ich langsam aber sicher eine Sympathie für Miss Howard entwickelte, wie ich sie seit meinen Jugendjahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Es klopfte an der Tür und Harris betrat das Zimmer. „Ah, Harris. Gut, dass sie hier sind.“, sagte ich, „Wären sie so gut und würden Walker darum bitten, dass Gästezimmer vorzubereiten? Wir haben einen Gast für heute zu verbuchen.“ Kimberly Walker war die Haushälterin dieses Anwesens. Sie hatte hier schon gearbeitet, als dieses Haus noch von meinen Eltern bewohnt wurde. „Natürlich, Mr Cartwright.“, antwortete er, „Dürfte ich sie davor noch um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten?“ Seine Stimme hatte einen besorgten Unterton. „Könnten wir dies, auf nach dem Essen verschieben?“, fragte ich. „Nun... Ja, aber ich denke es wäre in ihrem Interesse, die Nachricht frühest möglich zu erfahren.“ Das war ungewöhnlich für Harris. Normalerweise hielt er sich immer zurück, wenn man selbst gerade beschäftigt war. Doch ich wollte nur äußerst widerwillig das Abendmahl unterbrechen. „Ich komme nach dem Essen umgehend zu Ihnen. Sie dürfen nun gehen.“ Er verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum. Ich und Miss Howard unterhielten uns noch eine ganze Weile. Ich erfuhr, dass sie sich sehr für Medizin interessierte und Piano spielte, und ich erzählte ihr von meinen früheren Reisen und von meiner Leidenschaft fürs Fechten. Es war ein überaus amüsanter Abend. Wir erzählten und lachten viel, bis wir uns gesättigt vom Tisch erhoben. Ich rief nach Walker. Als sie kam, bat ich sie darum, Miss Howard ins Gästezimmer zu begleiten. Dann ging ich zu Harris. „Also, Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?“, sagte ich. „Ja, Mr. Cartwright.“, antwortete er, „Gestatten Sie mir offen zu reden?“ Ich nickte. Seine Stimme hatte immer noch diesen besorgten Unterton. „Sir, ich befürchte eure Gastfreundschaft gilt einer Betrügerin.“ Ich war mehr als überrascht. Harris hielt sich eigentlich stark zurück, wenn es darum ging, Kritik an Anderen zu üben. „Wie kommen sie zu dieser Annahme?“, fragte ich. Harris zögerte zuerst, doch dann sprach er: „Nun, ihr Name kam mir von Anfang an verdächtig bekannt vor. Also habe ich Nachforschungen angestellt und habe sehr schnell herausgefunden, dass Rovena Howard die Tochter der alten Howard-Familie ist. Vielleicht sagt ihnen dieser Name etwas. Sie haben die Clamoris-Nervenheilanstalt geleitet.“ Das sagte mir tatsächlich etwas. Diese Nervenheilanstalt hat vor knapp zehn Jahren riesige Schlagzeilen gemacht. Dort wurden wohl die Patienten auf bestialische Art und Weise misshandelt, gefoltert und teilweise getötet. Die leitende Familie wurde hingerichtet, als ihre Gräueltaten aufflogen, doch die Gerüchte sind seit dem nicht abgeklungen. Jeder weiß eigentlich, dass sich der Zustand dort nicht gebessert hat, doch es fehlten bis heute eindeutige Beweise und die jetzigen Leiter haben einen großen Einfluss. „Ja, ich verstehe, was sie meinen.“, sagte ich, „Hatte Rovena Howard etwas mit den Verbrechen zu tun?“ „Ja.“, antwortete Harris, „Allerdings nicht aus der Perspektive des Täters. Ihre Eltern haben vor Gericht gestanden sie von Geburt an, furchtbaren Experimenten unterzogen zu haben. Bis sie zu ihrem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr, wo sie bei einem Experiment starb. Kurz darauf wurden sie hingerichtet.“ Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. „Also ist die eigentliche Rovena Howard bereits tot?“, fragte ich. „Ja, Sir.“, bestätigte Harris. Ich ließ mir das noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, dann sagte ich: „Ich danke ihnen. Der Sache werde ich auf den Grund gehen.“ Ich wollte gerade gehen, als Harris sich äußerte: „Bitte verzeihen sie mir, Sir. Doch mir sind Ihre Blicke aufgefallen, die Sie der vermeintlichen Miss Howard geschenkt haben.“ Ich drehte mich um. „Was meinen sie damit?“, antwortete ich und meine Stimme klang härter, als ich sie klingen lassen wollte. „Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, doch ich bin mir nicht im Klaren darüber, ob Sie über die Situation differenziert entscheiden können.“, Harris klang besorgter denn je. Doch ich erwiderte: „Vielen Dank, doch ihre Sorgen sind unbegründet. Ich werde die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Sie können sich den Rest des Abends frei nehmen.“ Harris schien nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein, doch er willigte ein. Ich ging die Treppe hinauf und in meinem Kopf war nur eine Frage. Wer war diese Frau, und warum gab sie sich als jemand anderes aus? Als ich vor der Tür des Gästezimmers stand, klopfte ich an und wartete, bis ich ein „Herein.“ vernahm. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Miss Howard stand am Fenster. Als sie mich sah lächelte sie, doch dieses Lächeln verblich sehr rasch, als ich es nicht erwiderte. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte sie. Ich schritt durch das Zimmer und fing an aus dem Fenster zu gucken. „Nun...“, fing ich an, „Mir sind einige merkwürdige Dinge zu Ohren gekommen. Sie sagten ihr Name ist Rovena Howard. Nur leider ist eine Frau, die ebenfalls diesen Namen trug, bei einem Experiment ums Leben gekommen, welches ihre Eltern an ihr vollzogen. Können sie sich das erklären?“ Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Zu meiner Überraschung sah sie mit einem äußerst düstern Blick zu Boden. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. „Ja, ich denke ich kann mir das erklären.“, sagte sie mit einer sehr zittrigen Stimme, „Meine Eltern experimentierten viel an mir herum. Bei dem letzten Experiment ging es darum, wie der Köper zwischen physischen und psychischen Schmerzen differenziert. Erlauben Sie mir bitte, nicht auf Details einzugehen. Jedenfalls hat nach einiger Zeit mein Herz aufgehört zu schlagen. Meine Eltern müssen gedacht haben, dass ich endgültig tot bin, doch mein Herz hat nach einer kurzen Zeit wieder Kraft geschöpft und mich weiterhin am Leben erhalten. Ich blieb dennoch eine ganze Zeit bewusstlos, denn als ich aufwachte, war ich an dem Ort, an dem meine Eltern alle Leichen versteckten, die bei ihren Experimenten gestorben sind. Als ich zurück in die Stadt ging, hörte ich, dass meine Eltern hingerichtet wurden. Seit dem gehe ich durch die Straßen und lebe von dem, was die Leute mir geben. Es ist nicht viel, aber... naja... vielleicht besteht ja noch die Chance, dass aus meinem Leben noch etwas wird.“ Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und fing an furchtbar zu weinen. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch meine Stimme verweigerte sich mir. Zuerst wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Doch dann ging ich zu ihr hin und nahm ihre Hand. Zum Glück fand ich meine Stimme sehr schnell wieder, weshalb ich sagte: „Das tut mir unendlich leid. So ein Schicksal haben Sie wahrlich nicht verdient, aber ihr Leben kann sich noch in so vielen Richtungen verbessern. Sie können noch ein glückliches Leben führen und ich werde Ihnen helfen. Sie können sich voll und ganz auf meine Unterstützung verlassen.“ Miss Howard fiel mir um den Hals und umarmte mich. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll.“, schluchzte sie, „Niemand hat mir je geholfen. Niemand wollte einem Mädchen ohne Familie und ohne Zukunft helfen.“ Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und sagte: „Sie sind nicht mehr allein und werden es auch nicht mehr.“ Miss Howard sah mir tief in die Augen und ich sah in die ihren. Sie waren dunkel und tiefgründig. Wir verharrten eine ganze Weile so, bis sie mich ohne jegliche Vorwarnung küsste. Ihre Lippen waren warm und weich. Auch wenn es nur ein paar Sekunden waren, fühlte es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, bis sie von mir abließ und fragte: „Sie stehen also an meiner Seite?“ Ich nickte und antwortete: „Was auch immer geschieht.“ Sie lächelte und sagte: „Danke.“ Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, biss sie mich in den Hals. Ihre Zähne gruben sich tief in mein Fleisch. Ich wollte schreien und mich von ihr losreißen, doch sie hielt mir mit einer Hand den Mund zu und drückte mich mit der anderen Hand fester an sich. Ihre Kraft überstieg die, eines jeden Mannes bei weitem. Nach einigen grauenvollen Sekunden, ließ sie mich los und ich fiel zu Boden. Ich keuchte und presste meine Hand gegen die Wunde, um den Blutverlust zu stoppen. Die Verletzung schmerzte furchtbar, ich sah schwarze Punkte vor meinen Augen umhertanzen und irgendwas hämmerte stark in meinem Kopf. Was war das für ein Wahnsinn? Ich schaute zu Miss Howard rauf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen neutral. Sie starrte einfach auf mich herab und sagte: „Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich sie etwas überrumpelt habe. Aber manchmal ist es vonnöten Umwege zu nehmen, die für manch einen abstrakt erscheinen, um ein langersehntes Ziel zu erreichen.“ Ich wusste nicht, was das bedeuten sollte, doch eines wusste ich. Ich musste weg. Weg von dieser Wahnsinnigen. Mit aller Kraft, die ich hatte, rappelte ich mich auf und wankte so schnell ich konnte raus aus diesem Zimmer, die Treppe runter und hinaus auf die Straße. Ich musste zur Polizei. Das Polizeirevier lag am Ende der Straße. Es war ein ordentliches Stück zu Fuß, doch ich durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Weiterhin presste ich meine Hand gegen die Wunde an meinem Hals, welche einen schrecklich brennenden Schmerz ausstrahlte. Ich humpelte die Straße entlang und drehte mich ständig um, in der Angst verfolgt zu werden, doch mich verfolgte niemand. Da war es endlich. Das Polizeirevier. Ich stürmte hinein und plapperte drinnen direkt los, ohne einen richtigen Satz hervorzubringen: „In meinem Haus... die Frau... mich gebissen...“ Keuchend machte ich eine Pause, um mich zu beruhigen. Doch dann bemerkte ich etwas am Fenster, neben mir. Durch die Spiegelung sah ich mich, und ich sah, dass meine Wunde verschwunden war. Aus das Blut, welches zuvor noch meine Hand und mein Hemd befleckte war weg. Ich schaute wieder zu den Polizisten hinter dem Tresen und erstarrte. Die Polizisten sahen mich völlig perplex an und zwischen ihnen stand Miss Howard. Niemand schien sie zu bemerken, doch sie stand da uns sah mich seelenruhig an. „Sir? Ist alles in Ordung?“, fragte ein älterer Polizist, welchen ich als den Revierleiter eingeschätzt hätte. „Ich... also... also...“, stotterte ich, ohne meinen Blick von Miss Howard abweichen zu lassen. Plötzlich sprach sie: „Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm.“ Ihre Stimme hatte sich verändert. Sie klang geisterhaft, nicht echt und sie hallte unnatürlich in meinem Kopf wieder. Außer mir schien sie niemand zu hören, bis der Revierleiter sagte: „Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm.“ Meine Augen weiteten sich. Was war das für ein Spiel? Miss Howard redete weiter: „Er braucht einen Arzt. Wir sollten einen Brief an die Psychiatrie schicken.“ „Er braucht einen Arzt. Wir sollten einen Brief an die Psychiatrie schicken.“, wiederholte der Revierleiter. Das war genug. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte aus dem Revier raus. Doch ich hörte noch, wie Miss Howard rief: „Haltet ihn auf!“ Nicht nur die Wunde war weg, sondern auch der damit verbundene Schmerz, weswegen ich wieder mit aller Kraft rennen konnte. Ich hörte wie Polizisten hinter mir her liefen. Wohin ich rennen sollte, war mir unklar, doch ich versteckte mich lieber im Untergrund der Stadt, als Zeit in dieser zwielichtigen Anstalt zu verbringen. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, bis ich in eine Seitenstraße abbog und vor einer Mauer stand. Ich wollte wieder zurücklaufen, doch dann kam ein Polizist angerannt und versperrte mir den Weg. „Sir, bitte seien sie vernünftig.“, sagte er, „Wir wissen, dass es ihnen nicht gut geht, aber es kann ihnen geholfen werden.“ Ich brauchte keine Hilfe. Irgendein Spuk passierte hier und ich wollte niemals dem Willen von diesem nachgeben und mich einweisen lassen. „Sir, ich bitte Sie“, der Polizist sprach mit einer betont ruhigen Stimme. Ich hörte, wie die anderen Polizisten angerannt kamen und fasste einen Entschluss. Lieber bin ich auf der Flucht, als in der Anstalt. Mit aller Kraft schlug ich den Polizisten nieder, griff nach seiner Pistole, hielt den taumelnden Polizisten vor mich und richtete die Pistole auf seine Schläfe. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das war einfach zu viel für mich. Die herbeigerannten Polizisten blieben augenblicklich stehen. Einer von ihnen ging ein paar Schritte vor und sagte: „Bleiben Sie ruhig und lassen Sie die Waffe fallen.“ Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter. Wie sollte ich mich aus dieser Situation befreien? Ich konnte nicht mehr richtig denken. In meinem Kopf schwirrten alle möglichen Gedanken umher und verhinderten, dass ich mich konzentrieren konnte. Plötzlich vernahm ich eine vertraute Stimme, welche aus der Gasse hinter mir zu kommen schien: „Töte ihn!“ Mein Finger machte sich schlagartig selbstständig. Wie aus einem unkontrollierten Reflex betätigte er den Abzug der Waffe. Es knallte und der Polizist vor mir sackte zusammen. Ich ließ die Waffe fallen. Das war ein Alptraum. Ein furchtbarer, höllischer Alptraum. Die Polizisten kamen angerannt. Einer von ihnen schlug mich mit einem Schlagstock nieder und ich fiel zu Boden. Bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor, erhaschte ich noch einen Blick auf die Gasse hinter mir, doch da stand Niemand. Es ruckelte stark. Ich schlug die Augen auf. Mein Kopf schmerzte immer noch, doch meine Aufregung übertönte den Schmerz. Ich befand mich in einer Kutsche, welche für den Gefangenentransport genutzt wurde. Bestand mir eine Hinrichtung bevor? Ich sah durch das Gitter und erkannte, dass wir eine leere Straße entlang fuhren. Die umherstehenden Häuser waren größtenteils verlassen, was für London sehr ungewöhnlich war. Eigentlich waren alle Stadtteile dicht besiedelt. Bis auf einen. Es gab einen kleinen Stadtteil von London, an dem sich kaum jemand hintraute. Gerüchte rankten sich darum. Angeblich verschwanden Leute, die sich abseits der Hauptstraße aufhielten und wurden nie mehr gesehen. Es wurde häufig darüber diskutiert, diesen Stadtteil zu reinigen oder sogar teilweise abzureißen und neu zu strukturieren. Doch es wurde nie gemacht und der einzige Grund weshalb dies so war, war eine Einrichtung, in eben jenem Stadtteil. Eine sehr große Einrichtung, deren Besitzer großen Einfluss genossen. Wir hielten an. Die Hintertür öffnete sich. Hinter ihr standen drei Polizisten. Zwei von ihnen richteten ihre Pistolen auf mich, während der Dritte mit Handschellen parat stand. Ich kletterte hinaus und ließ mir, ohne Widerstand zu leisten, die Handschellen anlegen. Dann drehte ich mich zu Gebäudekonstrukt, vor dem wir angehalten haben. Es war geschätzt 100 Meter breit und sechs Stockwerke hoch. Graue, kalte Mauern grenzten das Gebäude ein. Manch einer würde denken, dass es sich hier um eine alte Festung handelte, doch ich wusste es besser. Wir waren vor der Clamoris-Nervenheilanstalt. Mehrere Leute empfingen uns am Eingang. Einer von ihnen sah aus, wie ein Arzt. Die restlichen wirkten wie Sicherheitsleute. Einer der Polizisten ging zu dem Mann, den ich für einen Arzt hielt, worauf der Arzt fragte: „Und? Was haben sie mir diesmal gebracht Officer?“ Der Polizist antwortete: „Er kam auf das Revier und hat angefangen wirres Zeug zu reden. Dann hat er einen Kollegen als Geisel genommen und kurz darauf getötet.“ Der Arzt nickte. „Danke. Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um seinen Geist zu heilen.“ Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, inwiefern ich meine Handlungen selbst bestimmte. Ich wusste nicht, ob diese Leute das alles von sich aus taten, oder ob diese Frau sie lenkte. Ich hatte kein Ziel mehr vor Augen. Ich wusste nicht einmal mehr, ob meine Handlungen im eigenen Interesse lagen. Der Polizist und der Arzt, redeten noch einige Zeit miteinander, bis ich mit den Sicherheitsleuten hinein ging. Obwohl dieses Haus Fenster hatte, schien kein Sonnenlicht hinein zu scheinen. Und obwohl jeder der Anwesenden hier sich bewegte, sah keiner von ihnen so aus, als würde er noch wirklich leben. Wir gingen durch die Eingangshalle. In der Ferne meinte ich ein Lachen zu hören, doch es klang nicht fröhlich. Es klang panisch und angsterfüllt. Ich fing an mich zu fragen, ob eine Hinrichtung die bessere Alternative gewesen wäre. Wir gingen weiter, bis wir zu einem weiteren Arzt gelangten. Dieser sah allerding deutlich älter aus. „Aaah, ist das unser Neuling?“, fragte er mit einer langgezogenen, kalten Stimme. „Ja, Direktor.“, antwortete der Arzt, der ich am Eingang empfangen hatte, „Mit Verlaub Direktor, dürfte ich den Versuch einer Lobotomie vorschlagen?“ Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich war nicht krank, doch diese Wahnsinnigen wollten mir einen Nagel in mein Gehirn hämmern. Der Direktor musterte mich nachdenklich. Er sah die Panik und die Abscheu auf meinem Gesicht und sagte: „Meinetwegen können sie das morgen früh versuchen. Doch amputieren sie am besten jetzt sofort seine Fersen, sonst läuft er uns noch weg.“ „WAS?!“, schrie ich, doch es half nichts. Ein kräftiges Paar Hände packte mich grob von hinten und zog mich einen Gang entlang. Ich wehrte mich mit aller Kraft doch nichts half. Wir gingen durch eine Tür und standen in einem spärlich beleuchteten Raum, in dessen Mitte sich eine Operationsliege befand. Der Mann, der mich festhielt drückte mich auf die Liege. Von da aus übernahmen zwei Krankenschwestern und hielten mich an den Armen fest. Dann betrat der Arzt den Raum. Ein widerwertiges Grinsen durchzog seine Lippen. „Bleiben sie ruhig.“, sagte er, mit einer öligen Stimme, „Es ist schnell vorbei.“ Doch ich wollte nicht kampflos aufgeben. Ich wälzte mich hin und her, versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch ich war nicht stark genug. Der Arzt holte eine verdächtig große Spritze heraus, die mit einer merkwürdigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Ich wehrte mich weiter und schaffte es eine der Schwestern mit meinen Fingernägeln einen Kratzer an ihrem Arm zu, wodurch sie ihren Griff leicht lockerte. Sofort ergriff ich die Chance und riss meinen Arm los, schnappte mir die Spritzte vom Arzt, rammte sie ihm in seine Brust und presste den ganzen Inhalt aus. Der Arzt taumelte und viel bewusstlos um. Ich nutzte den Augenblick der Verwirrung und schlug die andere Schwester nieder. Dann sprang ich auf, schnappte mir das längste Messer, das ich auftreiben konnte und bedrohte damit die Anwesenden im Raum. Niemand rührte sich, doch ich wusste, dass ich es nicht mit allen gleichzeitig konnte. Ganz langsam näherte ich mich der Tür, das Messer immer noch erhoben. Als ich genau vor der Tür stand, riss ich sie auf und stürmte hinaus. Ich hörte, wie mir Leute hinterher liefen, doch in diesem Moment der Panik, rannte ich schneller, als je zuvor. Ich rannte und rannte, bis ein Wachmann mir den Weg versperrte. Er groß, breit gebaut und hatte ein siegessicheres Grinsen im Gesicht. Doch für mich gab es kein Zurück mehr. Mit aller Kraft warf ich mich gegen den Wachmann, sodass wir beide zu Boden fielen. Ich raffte mich schnell auf, stützte mich auf den, am Boden liegenden Mann und drückte ihm die Kehle zu. Ich sah, wie sich seine Augen weiteten, er mit seiner Hand meinen Hals umschloss und mit der anderen Hand einen Revolver hervor holte. Mit einer Bewegung griff ich nach meinem Messer und rammte es ihm mit aller Kraft in die Brust. Sein Griff lockerte sich schlagartig. Auch wenn es eigentlich meine Art war, so hatte ich keine Zeit, um über die Moral hinter dieser Tat zu philosophieren, denn als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich weiter Leute auf mich zu rennen. Ich sah nur einen Ausweg und griff nach dem Revolver. In früheren Tagen habe ich jeden verachtet, der zu so einer Tat fähig war, doch mein Wille zu überleben war größer als alles andere. Ich richtete die Waffe auf die herbeigeeilte Menschenmenge und entleerte das komplette Magazin auf sie. Einige vielen tot zu Boden, andere schwer verletzt. Der Rest floh. Einige Leute, die am Boden lagen schrien aus Leibeskräften. Blut breitete sich über den Boden aus. Ich zog das Messer aus der Brust des toten Wachmannes. Gab es noch irgendeine Zukunft für mich? Doch eigentlich war selbst diese Frage für im irrelevant. Es zählte nur eines. Niemals aufgeben. Ich rannte weiter. Einen Gang nach dem anderen rannte ich entlang. Doch irgendwann war der Gang zu Ende. Ich stand vor einer Tür mit einem goldenen Schild, auf dem „Direktor“ geschrieben stand. Zuerst wollte ich umkehren, bis ich Schritte in der Ferne hörte. Sie kamen zwar fürs Erste nicht auf mich zu, doch ich musste an ihnen vorbei, um einen anderen Weg zu finden. Also drehte ich mich zur Tür, atmete tief durch und betrat den Raum. Ich befand mich in einem kleinen Büro. In einem Kamin brannte gerade ein Feuer aus, was neben dem Mondlicht auch die einzige Lichtquelle war. In dem Stuhl, vor dem Schreibtisch, saß derselbe alte Mann, welchem ich am Eingang begegnet bin. Derselbe, der meine Fersen amputieren lassen wollte. Sein Blick wanderte von meinem Gesicht zu dem blutgetränkten Messer, welches ich fest umklammert hielt. Dann lächelte er und sagte: „Sieh an. Ein Patient, der rebellisch wird. Wie erfrischend.“, er lachte laut auf, „Das kommt mir gut gelegen. Ich hatte gerade das Bedürfnis, mal wieder jemanden eigenhändig zu töten.“ Er öffnete eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch und holte ein Perkussionsschloss heraus. „Ich habe schon fast vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt.“, lachte er. Dieser Mann hatte offensichtlich komplett den Verstand verloren. Ich machte einen Hechtsprung vor dem Schreibtisch, wo er mich nicht mehr erreichen konnte. „Lassen wir das. Es ermüdet mich jedes Mal aufs Neue.“, seufzte er. Ich hörte wie er aufstand und um den Schreibtisch herum ging. In dem Moment, in dem ich ihn genau sah, trat ich ihm, so fest ich konnte gegen sein Knie, sodass er hin fiel. Ich schlug ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und hielt das Messer bereit zuzustechen. Dieser Mann war verantwortlich für Folter, Missbrauch und Tod. Er war der Leiter dieser Hölle. Wie viele gesunde Menschen hier wohl eingeliefert wurden? Und wie viele hatten hier den Verstand verloren? Dies war kein Ort, an dem Geisteskrankheit geheilt wurde. Dies war ein Ort, an dem sie entstand. Ich schaute zurück in die Augen des Direktors. Ich erkannte keine Emotionen. Ohne seinen Augenaufschlag hätte ich vermutet, dass sie zu einem toten Körper gehören mussten. Doch das spielte keine Rolle. Er war ein ekelhafter Mensch und ich wollte mit so einer Person nicht existieren. Die Justiz konnte mir sowie so nichts mehr antun. Mit der Einweisung in dieses Haus wurde bereits die Höchststrafe vollzogen. Ich umklammerte mein Messer stärker, schloss die Augen und stach auf ihn ein. Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah man mehrere seiner Innereien von außen. Ich nahm seine Waffe und sah mich im Raum um. An der Tür gab es einen Riegel, welchen ich vorschob. Dies tat ich keine Sekunde zu spät, denn im nächsten Moment versuchte jemand die Tür zu öffnen und hämmerte dagegen. Ich war gefangen. Alles was ich hatte, war eine Pistole, mit einem Schuss und ein Messer. Es war vorbei. Früher oder später musste ich mich meinem Schicksal stellen. Ich ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Bereit die letzten Minuten meines Lebens mit allem zu verteidigen, was ich hatte. Doch dann hörte ich etwas Seltsames. Ein Piano spielte. Ich versuchte die Richtung zu bestimmen. Es schien aus einer Wand zu kommen. Ich klopfte die Wand ab, bis mir etwas Eigenartiges auffiel. Ein kleiner Teil der Wand hörte sich hohl an. Ich drückte dagegen, und die Wand gab nach. Dahinter befand sich eine Wendeltreppe nach unten in die Dunkelheit. Die melancholischen Pianoklänge schallten aus diesem Abgrund, welcher offensichtlich kein Ende hatte. Ich hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, also stieg ich die Stufen hinab. Das Piano spielte weiter. Auch wenn es meine Lage nicht besserte, so musste ich feststellen, dass die Klänge wunderschön waren. Sie erinnerten mich an früher. An mein Haus, meine Eltern, meine Pläne für die Zukunft, die ich hatte. Es erinnerte mich an alles, was ich verloren hatte. Nach gefühlten Stunden erreichte ich den Boden. Es war feucht und stockfinster. Meine einzige Orientierung war die Musik. Ich folgte ihr blind. Ohne einmal gegen eine Wand zu laufen erreichte ich den Ursprung dieser Melodie. Das Piano stand in einem kerzenerleuchteten Raum. An diesem Piano saß jemand. Jemand den ich, wenn auch unterbewusst, von Anfang an im Kopf hatte, als ich die Melodie hörte. An diesem Piano spielte Miss Howard. Ich richtete meine Pistole auf sie, doch ich drückte nicht ab. Ohne mich anzusehen und ohne mit dem Spielen aufzuhören, sagte sie: „Hallo Mr. Cartwright. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass sie den Weg hier her gefunden haben.“ Ich wurde wütend und entgegnete: „Was soll das alles? Was wollen Sie von mir?“ Sie schaute mit einem düsteren Blick ins Leere. „Wenn Sie mich so fragen.“, begann sie, „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen mich zu töten?“ Ich war es so Leid im Unwissenden zu sein. „Dafür haben Sie sich ja einen netten Ort ausgesucht.“, sagte ich mit zunehmend zorniger Stimme. „Ich hasse es hier.“, entgegnete Miss Howard. Ich sah, wie eine Träne über ihre Wange floss, doch nach all dem fiel es mir schwer noch Mitleid zu empfinden. „Haben Sie eine Krankheit, welche es Ihnen unmöglich macht, offen zu sprechen?“, fragte ich spöttisch. „Nein.“, antwortete sie und hörte auf zu spielen, „Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen: Diesen Raum ließen meine Eltern errichten, um Dämonen zu beschwören. Meine Eltern waren der Meinung, dass psychische Erkrankungen wie bei körperlichen Erkrankungen von Erreger verursacht werden und dass man diese Erreger nutzen könnte. Sie waren davon überzeugt, dass Dämonen oder böse Geister diese Erkrankungen hervorrufen würden und dass man diese Geister heraufbeschwören könnte. Dafür ließen sie diesen geheimen Keller erbauen, um hier Rituale abzuhalten. Sie haben dafür oft Menschenopfer gebraucht. Sie liegen in dieser Grube.“ Sie deutete auf ein Loch, am Ende des Raumes. Ich ging zu dem Loch, sah hinein und erstarrte. Tote Leiber von Säuglingen häuften sich übereinander. Aufgeschlitzt, verbrannt, zerdrückt. Jedes einzelne schien auf eine andere Art und Weise gestorben zu sein. Übelkeit stieg in mir hoch. „Woher stammen die?“, fragte ich mit schwacher Stimme. Miss Howards Stimme hatte eine Bitterkeit, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte: „Ein paar davon sind Geschwister, doch irgendwann fiel es auf, dass meine Mutter ständig schwanger war, aber nur mich als Tochter hatte. Deshalb hat mein Vater einige der Bewohnerinnen, dieser Einrichtung,, immer wieder Kinder bekommen lassen. Die meisten Knder sind meine Halbgeschwister.“ Noch nie zuvor, hatte ich etwas vergleichbar Widerliches gesehen. „Warum sind Sie hier her zurück gekommen?“, fragte ich. „Nun...“, sie stand vom Piano auf, „Irgendwann bekamen die Frauen, in diesem Haus, keine Kinder mehr. Wenn meine Eltern nicht davor schon wahnsinnig gewesen wären, so wären sie es an diesem Zeitpunkt geworden. Sie redeten ständig davon kurz vor dem Ziel zu sein. Irgendwann hielten sie es nicht mehr aus und opferten das letzte Kind, das übrig geblieben war.“ Sie schob das Piano bei Seite und offenbarte eine weitere Leiche. Sie sah genau so aus, wie Miss Howard. Es war Miss Howard. Die Leiche war nicht mal ansatzweise verwest. Sie war übel zugerichtet, aber nicht verwest. Miss Howard führte fort: „Irgendetwas haben sie mit ihren Ritualen erreicht, denn ich bin nie gestorben, obwohl dies seit Langem mein größter Wunsch war. Ich geisterte Jahre durch diese Stadt. Mich konnte niemand sehen, doch nach einiger Zeit gewann ich an Kraft. Ich konnte einige Zeit, in menschlicher Gestalt durch die Straßen wandeln. Doch ich konnte weder sterben noch andere verletzen. Immer wenn ich jemanden eine Wunde zufügte, schloss sie sich wieder nach ein paar Minuten. Also suchte ich die Bücher, aus denen meine Eltern die Informationen über die Rituale hatten. Ich erfuhr, dass ich zum Sterben wieder einigermaßen lebendig werden muss. Dafür brauchte ich Blut von jemanden und jemanden, der mich an dem Ort tötet, an dem ich das erste Mal gestorben bin. Den Rest kennen Sie ja.“ Ich stand fassungslos da. „Sie haben mir alles weggenommen.“, sagte ich, „Mein Haus, meine Ehre, meine Zukunft. Einfach alles.“ Sie nickte finster. „Dann sollte das Töten Ihnen ja leicht fallen.“ Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. „Sie sind selbstsüchtig.“, sagte ich. „Vielleicht.“, entgegnete sie, „Doch es gibt nichts Schlimmeres, als die Ewigkeit und Ihnen hat Gott das Geschenk gemacht, sich zwischen Leben und Tod entscheiden zu können. Ich bitte sie nur um einen Gefallen. Ich will nicht mehr.“ Ich erhob mein Messer. „Möchten Sie noch etwas sagen?“, fragte ich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf Wiedersehen.“, sprach ich. Ich holte tief Luft und stach zu. Sie fiel augenblicklich zu Boden. Einige Zeit lang, lag sie neben ihrer echten Leiche, bis sie sich auflöste und ihre echte Leiche in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit verweste, bis nur noch wenige Hautfetzten an dem Skelett hingen. Jetzt war ich allein. Gab es noch irgendwas, das ich tun wollte? Wollte ich mich noch von Jemanden verabschieden? Vielleicht von Harris meinem treuen Butler oder von meinem Bruder und meinen zwei Schwestern. Ich wollte noch einmal durch mein Haus gehen, noch einmal durch London gehen. Ich wollte diese Stadt noch einmal atmen. Doch wenn ich zurück gehen würde, so wäre dies der Weg zurück in den Terror dieser Anstalt. Ich würde kein Glück mehr empfinden. Es gab für mich keinen Weg mehr, Freude zu empfinden. Ich nahm das Perkussionsschloss hervor. Ein Schuss war drin. Ich wollte das nicht tun. Ich hatte mit meinem Leben noch längst nicht abgeschlossen, aber man bekam nicht immer das, was man wollte. Ich hielt die Waffe an meinem Kopf. Es wird schmerzlos sein und vielleicht sehe ich meine Eltern wieder. Ich schloss die Augen und drückte ab. Es fühlte sich seltsam an tot zu sein. Ich fühlte mich so leicht, als wäre ich nicht wirklich, an diesem Ort. Doch dann erschrak ich. Vor mir lag eine Leiche. Sie schien erst vor kurzem gestorben zu sein. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich selbst erschossen. Dann begriff ich. Vielleicht war ich nicht mehr am Leben, doch war ich wirklich tot? Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang